


Manual Instruction [Podfic]

by wolveheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist Derek, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolveheart/pseuds/wolveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Manual Instruction' by Hsuany, read by wolveheart.</p><p>"Dude, I'm telling you, it's everywhere." Stiles is upset that Scott cannot seem to grasp his distress.</p><p>Scott chews slack-jawed on a Twizzler and says, "Are you sure this isn't like that time in eighth grade when the history channel convinced you that aliens built the pyramids?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manual Instruction [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dafnix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafnix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Manual Instruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732399) by [Hsuany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsuany/pseuds/Hsuany). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAFNA!!!!!

 

** Version without music **

**Length:** 28:09  
 **Size:** 32,2 MB, .mp3  
[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mc6eho3i7ytypy0/teen%20wolf%20-%20manual%20instruction.mp3)

 

**Version with music**

**Music:** Stone in My Heart - Graffiti 6  
 **Length:** 28:53  
 **Size:** 33MB, .mp3  
[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/54qdmswpr92bz6w/teen%20wolf%20-%20manual%20instruction%20with%20music.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the author with slight changes by me.
> 
> Everything you need to know is actually at the end of the podfic (aka my super awesome reader's notes haha ha). I should maybe add that my voice sounds a bit weird in the first two minutes or so, but it totally gets better so hang in there? 
> 
> Many thanks again to the author for giving me permission to record the fic!


End file.
